It is estimated that companies spend approximately $160 billion on all direct and digital marketing. Despite trends towards digital marketing, direct mail still accounts for about $48 billon in spending. Surprisingly, marketers have found that direct mail has a better response rate compared to email. For instance, consumers sometimes experience ‘digital-overload’ and prefer, at times, reading printed material, even direct mail marketing. The physical look and feel of print marketing offers a break from the bombardment of emails and webpages. However, direct mail materials often cost 100 times more than comparable digital marketing through email. The substantial costs arise from purchasing base materials, printing, and mailing. This significant difference in cost oftentimes reduces the return on the marketing investment in direct mail.
As one can appreciate, the significant costs usually limit direct mail to advertisements for local services and high-value products. A search through a junk-mail pile in any residence yields advertisements for local services including landscaping, painting, housekeeping, real estate services, and day cares. In addition, there are advertisements for high-value products including cars, vacations, real estate, cable/satellite television service, phone service, furniture, and custom/bespoke clothing. To improve the return on investment, marketers are continuously searching for direct mail pieces that standout and improve engagement and response rates, thereby improving the return on investment. For instance, some marketers send direct mail materials that include limited-functionality cell phones that automatically place a call to a service center and display content upon being opened. Other marketers have begun to integrate direct mail pieces with online content. As long as billions of dollars are being spent on direct mail, marketers will continue to create new types of direct mail marketing materials.